


I counted blessings while you counted stars

by arlecchino



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Horror, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlecchino/pseuds/arlecchino
Summary: "Do you ever wish you'd have died instead?""It'd have been an end to it."[This is a very self-indulgent fic in which I throw my ocs of an original story into the devildom. Updates wont be regular and may take an eternity.]
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	I counted blessings while you counted stars

There were good aspects of being dead. In fact, it barely changed anything, it only made life easier. There was no war, no prince to guard, no carnival full of buried bodies and wandering souls.  
There was no snow in hell. 

If Joey would ever be honest - which he has never been and never will be - the life after was the kind of life he always wished for, the kind of life he intended to build up for himself and his childhood friend once Tristan was crowned.  
He didnt see himself as a life-long guard of the king, not after all that had happened. 

But Tristans coronation had beeen after their death. 

And their death was not death entirely. It wasnt the kind of death that would've occured if the twins had gotten them, either.  
It was literally a life after - soul and body still one, not quite mortal anymore, yet not invincible either. 

So, with another chance given, they built it up.

It was all going so well. 

And then the invitation made clear what he had refused to acknowledge;  
They would always be bound to the world above not by their families and loved ones, but by the carnival and its inhabitants.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted the "prologue" mainly to force myself to finish chapter 1-  
> Chapters will definitely be long, and all of it will be one painful ride.


End file.
